


We Regret to Inform You

by mrs_fish



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, m/m relationship and sex (although it comes late in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Victoria has her final revenge.





	We Regret to Inform You

I know it's the holidays -- a time for cheer -- but I've been working on this story for a while and... well, here it is. (It's not that bad, don't worry.) 

Victoria's Secret is such a powerful episode emotionally, and, in my opinion, the best Due South episode ever done. 'What happened to Victoria after she got away?' has been a question answered in many ways by many fan fic writers. Here's my version of what could be construed as Victoria's final act of revenge. 

I'd like to give a big 'Thank you kindly' to Marina Bailey (T'Mar) for graciously allowing me use of her character, Dr. Carol Thompson. 

**Title:** We Regret to Inform You  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** Due South  
**Pairing:** Fraser/Ray Vecchio  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** m/m relationship and sex (although it comes late in the story), subject matter, and language.  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** Victoria has her final revenge. 

**Disclaimers:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication or CTV is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

Constable Benton Fraser, Deputy Liaison Officer with the Canadian Consulate in Chicago, sat staring at the cardboard box, its contents neatly arranged on his desk. His hands were shaking as he opened the letter and began to read. 

_November 6, 1996_

_Constable Benton Fraser_  
_Canadian Consulate_  
_Suite 2400_  
_2 Prudential Plaza_  
_180 North Stetson Avenue_  
_Chicago, Illinois, USA 60601_

_Dear Constable Fraser,_

_We regret to inform you of the death of Miss Victoria Metcalfe..._

Fraser closed his eyes as sharp pain lanced his heart. It had been a year since Victoria had boarded that train and left him bleeding on the station platform, Ray's bullet solidly embedded in his back. A year, and he could still picture her in his bed, smiling after they'd made love; still feel the silkiness of her skin next to him; still smell her perfume as he held her close. 

He shook his head and wiped at the tears stinging his eyes before continuing: 

_...due to double pneumonia. Miss Metcalfe's illness was complicated and accelerated by her earlier infection by the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV)._

A shudder ran through the mountie which had nothing to do with the outside temperature. He'd spent a week with her alone in his apartment, making love as often as was humanly possible -- uninhibited, unprotected... 

Fraser turned to stare at the delicate snowflakes falling outside the Consulate window. Snow -- they'd met in the icy desolation of Fortitude Pass surrounded by a raging blizzard. He'd saved her life only to have a court sentence her to ten years in prison, where the numbing cold of revenge worked its way into her heart. He sighed and resumed reading. 

_Miss Metcalfe listed you as 'next of kin' on her admission form, therefore I have enclosed her personal effects as well as a copy of her death certificate. Please feel free to contact me should you require any additional information._

_My deepest condolences,_

_Dr. Andrew MacKenzie, Chief of Staff_  
_St. Martin's Hospital_

Fraser carefully refolded the letter, placed it back in its envelope along with the death certificate, and dropped it in his desk drawer. Victoria's personal effects were returned to the box, the box closed and temporarily tucked away in Fraser's office closet. 

The clock tower across the street started to chime, announcing the end of the mountie's shift. He put on his coat, placed his Stetson on his head, and exited the Consulate just as the green 1971 Buick Riviera pulled up to the curb. Fraser quickly got in and closed the door. 

"Hey, Benny, cold enough for ya?" Detective Raymond Vecchio, Chicago PD, pulled into traffic without signaling, a habit which greatly annoyed Fraser, but today got no reaction. The two men had known each other almost three years, thrown together by the murder of Fraser's father. You'd be hard pressed to find a more unlikely set of friends, let alone partners. They weren't **official** partners, but somehow the mountie had integrated himself into Vecchio's life and everyone at the 27th Precinct seemed to accept him assisting Ray, despite his unorthodox methods. 

"The weather's fine, Ray." Fraser stared out the window and tried hard not to cry. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up the subject of Victoria with his friend. 

"Benny... you OK? You look a little down. Somethin happen at the Consulate today to upset you?" Ray reached over and placed a gentle hand on Fraser's coat sleeve. 

"I'm sorry, Ray. I'm just tired. There's been a great deal of work to do lately and the pace is unlikely to slow down until after the new year. Not to mention that we are severely short-handed because of the flu epidemic." 

"Yea, tell me about it. Welsh asked us to start workin double shifts at least once a week startin Monday. This may be the last week end we can do anything together for awhile." 

"I'm afraid not, Ray. I have to work." 

The detective let the car idle as they pulled up in front of Fraser's apartment building. "Oh, well I guess I'll see you Monday morning then. Pick you up at the usual time?" 

"Yes, thank you kindly, Ray. Have a good week end." He closed the door and watched as the Riv drove off, turned and walked into the building 

* * *

His wolf greeted him as he entered the spartan apartment. "Good evening, Diefenbaker." Fraser quickly changed into jeans and a flannel shirt before feeding his lupine companion. He made himself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table to contemplate the day's events. 

"She's dead, Dief. I know it shouldn't matter after what she did to me, but it still hurts, it hurts so much..." Fraser dropped his head to the table, burying his face in his arms. Sobs racked his body as he released the pain he'd held at bay since receiving the news about Victoria. 

A soft whine and familiar feel of muzzle on his knee brought a slight smile to his face. He stroked the wolf's head, then scratched behind both ears. 

"I'll be all right." Fraser wiped the tears from his face and finished his tea. "Ready for a walk?" 

"Woof!" Dief ran to the door and waited patiently while the mountie rinsed out the cup and put on his leather jacket and gloves. Minutess later they exited into the chill Chicago night. 

* * *

Fraser woke early the next morning, dressed and left the apartment feeling a bit guilty for lying to his best friend. The truth would only have caused Ray to worry, and brought back unpleasant memories of a year ago. It was a short walk to the clinic and the aroma of fresh coffee greeted him as he opened the door, as well as the friendly face of Dr. Carol Thompson. Thankfully the waiting room was devoid of patients. 

"Hello, Ben. Where's Dief?" 

"I left him at home. You'd think an Arctic wolf would enjoy cold weather. He really is getting soft." 

Carol smiled. "Is this a personal or professional visit?" 

"Ummm... personal. Could we talk?" 

"Sure, come into my office. Would you like some coffee?" 

"Not right now, thank you." Ben followed her into her office and took a seat next to her desk. 

"So, what can I do for you?" 

Ben didn't look at her, just stared at a spot on the floor. "I... I need a blood test. A year ago I had a... a relationship with a woman. We spent a week together... an intimate week together. I got word yesterday that she died... and... and she was HIV positive." 

"I'm very sorry, Ben. I assume you two didn't use protection." 

"We had other things on our mind. I realize I should have known better, but... it's a very long story." 

"I don't have anything else to do. And I think you know I'm a very good listener." 

"Perhaps another time." 

"Very well. I can take a blood sample and have it sent to the lab. The results take about a week, and they're completely confidential." 

"Thank you." 

They went to an examining room and Dr. Thompson took two samples, pasted identifying labels on them and a matching one on Fraser's file. "That's it. The lab will pick these up this afternoon, and as I said, we should have the results next week. Do you want me to call you?" 

"No... I'd rather you didn't. I'll just drop by the clinic next Saturday. Thank you again." 

"You're welcome. How about that coffee now?" 

"I'd better be going. I have a lot of things to do." 

She placed her hand on his arm. "Ben... even if the results come back positive, that doesn't mean you can't live a long life. We're finding out more about the disease every day. It'll be all right." 

"I know. I'm fine, really. I'll see you next week." 

Carol watched him leave. She wished she could have done more. He looked so lost, so alone, like a little boy. She'd try to get him to open up when he came by next week. She just prayed the results came back negative. 

* * *

Fraser had only been waiting a short time before the Riv pulled up and he opened the door and got in. "Good morning, Ray." 

"Mornin, Benny. How you doin?" 

"I'm fine, thank you. How was your week end?" 

"It was good. I got to watch the Bulls game without any interruptions for a change. How bout you? You hafta work all week end?" 

"Unfortunately, yes. Inspector Thatcher is going to implement a new duty roster this week. She wants the Consulate to be staffed at all times. I don't know how this will affect me, but I'll let you know tonight." 

"Things really that busy at the Consulate?" 

"Yes, this is an extremely busy time. We have many functions planned around the holidays as well as a trade delegation coming in for talks with the United States. Those will be extremely delicate." 

"Yea, I'll bet." The rest of the ride was taken up by friendly chatter. "Well, here you go, Benny. Should I pick you up tonight?" 

"I'll call you after the Inspector posts the new schedule. Take care, Ray." 

"You, too, Benny. Bye." 

Fraser hurried to his office. 

* * *

The 27th Precinct was a flurry of activity as Ray Vecchio walked in the door. He grabbed a cup of coffee on the way to his desk, then started to wade through the reams of paperwork threatening to take over the desktop. 

An hour later the ringing phone was a welcome break. "Vecchio." 

"Ray, it's Fraser. I hope I'm not interrupting." 

"Nah, what's up, Benny?" 

"I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to pick me up from the Consulate tonight. The Inspector has changed my duty hours. I'll be coming in later and staying much later in the evening. She wants me to work late tonight." 

"Oh... how long's this new schedule gonna last?" 

"I'm not sure, Ray. Why?" 

"Well, with the holidays coming up... you **are** still coming for Thanksgiving aren't you?" 

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Fraser answered. "No. I'm sorry, Ray. I'll be working on the 28th. Please give my regrets to your mother." 

"Benny, how can you be workin on Thanksgiving? It's a holiday. Won't the Consulate be closed?" 

"It's an American holiday, Ray, not a Canadian one. I'm sorry. I really have to go, things are rather hectic here right now. I'll try and call you later, OK?" 

"Yea, sure, Benny. Bye." Ray stared at the phone after hanging it up. Why did he suddenly feel like he'd been kicked in the stomach? 

* * *

Fraser hung up the phone with a weary sigh. Lying was becoming much too easy. With another sigh, he returned to the stack of invitations on his desk and began addressing them. 

* * *

At 11:30, Ray grabbed his coat and walked out the precinct door. Ten minutes later he was waiting while the Consulate receptionist fielded phone calls bilingually. He finally gave up waiting and just knocked on Fraser's office door. 

"Come in." 

"Hey, Benny, you ready for some lunch?" 

Fraser quickly put the letter back in his desk drawer. "Ray... I wasn't expecting you." 

"Yea, I can see that." Ray closed the door and walked over to his friend. "Benny, what's wrong? You look... you look like you just lost your best friend. You had that same look when I took you home on Friday. What the hell's goin on? What was in that letter?" 

"It's none of your concern, Ray. It's personal." 

"Personal... Oh, Christ, don't tell me it's that bitch Victoria. Did she write that letter? Is that what's got you so upset? What did she say this time? 'Oh, Ben, I miss you and I can't live without you. I'm sorry for everything I did.' Some crap like that? Benny, forget her. She's nothing but a cold, heartless bitch who'd..." 

"Shut up, Ray! Just shut up." Fraser got up and leaned his head against the window pane, somehow comforted by the icy touch on his skin. 

"Benny..." Ray put his hand on the mountie's shoulder and squeezed. "Talk to me, will ya. Please Benny, don't keep whatever's botherin you inside. I wanna help." 

"She's dead. That's what the letter says. Victoria died of pneumonia in a small town in Nova Scotia two weeks ago." 

"I'm sorry, Benny. Not that she's dead. I'm sorry because she's still hurtin you, even from the grave. I never told you this, but when she was stayin at the house I told her if she hurt you I'd kill her. I meant that. I'm just sorry I didn't do it." Ray paused before continuing. "You wanna go someplace and get a cup of coffee?" 

"No... thanks. I... I still have a lot of work to do." 

"Benny, look at me. Look at me, dammit." Ray grabbed his friend and turned him around to face him. Fraser's face was streaked with tears. "Benny, you're my best friend. The closest friend I've ever had. I... I care about you. It hurts me to see you like this. I don't want to see you hurt, Benny. Not now. Not ever. I love you too much for that." 

"Ray... don't do this. Please just go." Fraser twisted out of the Italian cop's grasp and went back to his desk, wiping the tears from his cheeks. 

Ray stood looking at him for a minute longer before walking out the door and closing it firmly behind him. 

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Fraser returned to the clinic early Saturday morning as promised. 

"Morning, Ben. Good morning, Diefenbaker. Would you like a cookie?" 

"Woof!" 

"You spoil him too much." 

"And you don't I suppose? Why don't you help yourself to some coffee and come into my office so we can talk." 

Ben settled into a chair while Carol brought his file along with several pamphlets. 

"Ben..." 

"The results were positive, weren't they?" 

"Yes, I'm sorry. But like I told you before, it's not all gloom and doom. These pamphlets explain the disease in plain terms. Look them over, and I'll try to answer any questions you might have." 

"Perhaps later. Carol, thank you for everything you've done. You've been a good friend, and I won't forget you. Good bye. Come along, Dief." Fraser shook Carol's hand, then left the clinic. 

Carol had a sinking feeling she'd never see the mountie and his beautiful wolf again. 

* * *

Thanksgiving at the Vecchio house was even more boisterous than usual, complicated by an abundance of relatives who seemed to appear from thin air. Ray woke early, dressed, and left the house without answering his mother's questions. He didn't have anything to be thankful for today, and he was certainly in no mood to entertain a house full of guests. 

First stop was church. He lit a candle and said several prayers, then went to the confessional. He felt better when he got back in the Riv. He didn't have a specific destination in mind when he'd set off from St. Michaels, but somehow, perhaps subconsciously, he ended up on West Racine. Ray hadn't seen Fraser since the incident at the Consulate, and he very much missed his friend. He certainly wasn't going to let Victoria come between them again, even if she was dead. 

Ray trudged the three flights of stairs and knocked on apartment 3J. "Benny, it's me. C'mon, open up." 

A noise behind him made Ray turn. It was Mr. Mustafi, one of Fraser's neighbors. "Fraser's gone, Detective Vecchio. He packed his things and moved out two days ago. Didn't even say good bye. I take it he didn't tell you he was leaving." 

Ray was stunned. He didn't know what to say. "Nnn... no, he didn't. Thanks, Mr. Mustafi." The detective flew down the stairs, jumped into the Riv, and headed for the Consulate, ignoring the tears running down his face. "Damn you, Benny. Why couldn't you talk to me? Why?" 

* * *

The Consulate was practically deserted, just the receptionist reading a magazine. Ray didn't wait to be announced -- he just burst into Thatcher's office. "Where the hell's Fraser?" 

She glared at him over her glasses before removing them. "Don't you know?" 

"Would I be askin you if I knew?" 

"No, I don't suppose you would. Sit down please." Inspector Thatcher gestered toward the chair in front of her desk. She got up and poured some coffee and handed the cup to Ray. 

"Thanks. Look, I'm sorry for bustin in here. It's just... I'm worried about Benny. He hasn't been himself lately. Ever since he got that damn letter about Victoria." 

"I assume you mean the one about Victoria Metcalfe. I looked up the report after he left. When was the last time you two spoke?" 

"A little over a week ago. I knew somethin was wrong... We had a fight when I found out it was Victoria. That bitch has got her claws in him even from the grave. I wish I woulda shot her instead..." 

"Instead of Fraser?" 

"Yea." 

"Ray... did Fraser tell you how Victoria died?" 

"Pneumonia I think he said. Why?" 

"She died of pneumonia because she was HIV positive and her immune system was weakened." 

"Oh, god... She and Benny..." Ray put the coffee cup on the Inspector's desk. "I've gotta find him." The detective headed for the door. 

"He's infected. He had a blood test taken." 

Ray froze. "He told you?" 

"He wanted me to understand why... why he was resigning." 

Ray leaned on the Inspector's desk. "He quit? Why? I thought the Mounties were his life." 

"He said he wanted to go back home and rebuild his dad's cabin. Maybe work with the Inuit, or open a library like his grandparents. He wanted to go back to where he was needed, where he made a difference in people's lives, instead of just being a doorman." 

"Ouch. I guess he finally took my advice and decided to stick up for himself, huh?" 

"Apparently. Ray, when you find him... tell him... tell him he was one of the finest officers I've ever worked with. He did the uniform proud." 

"I will. Meg... I know you and I haven't been on the best of terms but... thanks. Thanks from both of us." 

Thatcher just nodded. Ray turned and hurried home. 

* * *

"Raimondo, where are you going? It's Thanksgiving. The family's here." 

"Ma, I gotta find Fraser. It's important. He's in trouble and he's alone." 

Mrs. Vecchio stood in the doorway of her son's bedroom and watched him pull clothes from the closet and dresser and throw them on the bed. She closed the door, walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. "Raimondo... caro... talk to me. Come, sit down and tell me what's wrong." 

"Ma...oh, all right." Ray pushed clothes out of the way so the two of them could sit down. Mrs. Vecchio held his hand. "Remember the woman I told you about last year after I shot Benny... Victoria Metcalfe?" Mrs. Vecchio nodded. "Well, she died a couple weeks ago. Fraser got a letter from the hospital. She was HIV positive and she infected him. He didn't tell me. I guess he didn't want me to worry... I don't know." 

"Benton is tuo migliore amico, si?" 

"Yea... my best friend. But ma I... I..." Ray got up and stared out the window at the falling snow. 

"You love him, no? I see it in your eyes every time you look at him. You think your mother doesn't know about these things? I don't live in a cave, Raimondo. I read the paper; I watch the news. I know about the gay movement." 

"The gay movement?" Ray moved back next to his mother. "What do you know about the gay movement?" 

"More than you think. You never knew your uncle Franco. He was what you would call gay. In the old country we didn't talk about such things, but we children knew he was different. One day he went away with Papa and never came back. We found out later they put him in a mental hospital. Franco killed himself. God rest his soul." Mrs. Vecchio crossed herself. "Eventually I found out why my parents put him away. I was very angry with them. He never hurt anyone... Anyway, I read about homosexuality in a medical book I found. I tried to understand." 

Ray pulled his mother close and kissed her forehead. "I love you, ma. I'm just sorry I won't be givin you any grand kids." 

"I already have a house full of grandchildren, Raimondo. Besides, you and Benton could always adopt. I think you and he would make wonderful fathers. And the agencies can't discriminate against same sex couples wanting to adopt." 

Ray laughed and shook his head. "You really do know about gay rights, don't you? And more about your son than he does. Grazie mamma." He kissed her again. 

"Stop, you're going to make an old woman blush. Finish packing; I'll make a plate for you. Do you want me to say anything to the rest of the family?" 

"No, I'll explain it to them. You just go downstairs and keep them outta my hair." 

* * *

Ray spent part of the day with his family anyway. He got a 1:15 Canadian Airlines flight out of O'Hare to Toronto; a 5:00 flight to Edmonton; spent the night in Edmonton; flew out at 8:00 a.m. the next day to Yellowknife, and finally arrived in Norman Wells, NWT at 11:41 a.m. where he had a four-wheel drive vehicle waiting for him. Two hours later he was approaching the cabin. 

The structure was totally rebuilt -- not much different than Ray remembered it, although it looked bigger. His stomach was doing somersaults as he walked up to the door and knocked. 

The door opened and Ray was surprised to see Eric standing there. "I wondered when you'd get here. Come in." 

"Eric, what are you doin here? Where's Fraser? And waddya mean 'I wondered when you'd get  here'?" 

Ray got out of his snowsuit and took the cup of coffee offered him. 

"Fraser knew you'd come. He asked me to wait here and make sure you were safe and settled." 

"Where's Benny? Is he OK?" 

"This is his home. He's as much a part of the land as the caribou, the raven, or the wolf. Everything is connected. Remember that." Eric grabbed his parka from the bed and headed for the door. "There's plenty of wood for the stove and the cabin is fully stocked with provisions. Fraser will be back in two days. He said to read his journals -- they're on the shelf by the window. Good-bye, detective." 

He was gone before Ray could say another word. He spent some time getting acclimated before settling down with the first of Fraser's journals. It started with his arrival in Chicago. Ray smiled as he read his friend's impressions of the 'big city' and its people. He was touched by Fraser's comments about him: His exterior is gruff, but underneath I sense a kind and tender soul who wants to help. 

Ray had to stop when he got to the part dealing with the explosion in Drake's apartment, and the conversation he and Fraser had in the hospital. My heart was breaking watching Ray lie in that hospital bed. I wanted so desperately to take him in my arms and hold him and tell him how I felt; to kiss the pain away. Instead I walked away and said nothing. 

'He loved me and never said anything. All this time and he never said a word about how he felt.' Ray thought. He put the journal down, put on his coat and stepped outside for some fresh air. The sky was clear and you could see stars everywhere. Ray had never seen so many before. It was a bit overwhelming, but easy to see why Fraser loved this place, and how it had shaped him. He went back inside after a few minutes and tried to read, but found he couldn't concentrate. He decided to get some sleep and try again in the morning. 

* * *

A soft whine woke him. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a wet, sloppy tongue across his nose. "Ewww... Dief, yuk." 

Fraser was chuckling as he came over to the bed. "He missed you... and so did I." He bent down and kissed Ray lightly on the  
forehead. 

Ray grabbed Fraser's shirt to stop him from pulling away. "Benny..." He tried to kiss Fraser, but he twisted out of Ray's grasp. 

"Don't Ray. We have to talk." Fraser went to the stove, poured Ray a cup of coffee and brought it back to the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down facing his friend. 

"Benny, I know about Victoria being HIV positive. Meg told me. Why the hell didn't you?" 

"Did you read my journals?" 

"I started to, but I got too tired to read and went to sleep. I thought you weren't gonna be back for two days." 

"I finished what I needed to do earlier than anticipated. How far did you read?" 

"Far enough to know how you feel about me. Benny... I love you. I've loved you for a long time. How come you never said anything?" 

"How do you tell your best friend you're in love with them, Ray? I was taught my entire life to keep my emotions in check. First by my father, then my grandparents. It's not that they didn't love me... I know they did. It's just... I don't think they were comfortable expressing how they felt. Besides, what if you hadn't felt the same way? I didn't want to risk losing your friendship. You're the only thing that made life in Chicago bearable." 

"Benny, c'mere." Ray patted the spot next to him on the bed. Once Fraser was settled, Ray clasped his shoulders firmly and stared him straight in the eye. "Benny, I don't wanna live my life without you. I can't. I'll stay with you a couple days, go back and turn in my resignation, make arrangements for the family, and then I'm comin back for good. Understand? I **will** come back." 

"Ray... you can't. We... nothing can happen between us. I won't risk infecting you." 

"You can't infect me, Benny. I'm already HIV positive; have been for a while." 

"What?" 

Ray got up and went over to his suitcase and took out a sheet of paper. "Read. It's the result of my last check up. Last paragraph." 

Fraser took the proffered report and read. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"The same reason **you** didn't tell me. I knew you'd be upset and worry. So, can I kiss you now?" 

Fraser smiled. He cupped Ray's face with his hands, tilted his head and slowly pressed their lips together -- gently at first -- then more forcefully as Ray's arms  wrapped around him and their bodies pressed close. Ray pushed his tongue against Fraser's lips and was very pleased when they parted. He explored hungrily, running over teeth and palate, before sucking lightly on the other man's tongue. Fraser moaned and broke the kiss. 

They undressed quickly, then Ray pushed Fraser down and lay on top of him. He looked down into those beautiful blue eyes and smiled. "I want you Benton Fraser." 

"I noticed, and if **you'll** notice, you have me Raymond Vecchio. Now. And. Forever." He emphasized each word with a kiss. 

Ray plundered Fraser's mouth again -- then moved to his throat, chest, belly -- kissing and licking each inch of skin he encountered; enjoying the sensations he'd only imagined in his dreams. He reached Fraser's cock, hard and aching with need. He kissed the tip, then ran his tongue down to the base and back again. 

Fraser's hips arched off the bed and he moaned in pleasure. Ray flicked his tongue against the cockhead -- light, butterfly licks -- that had Fraser squirming. 

"Ray... please." 

Ray engulfed him, running his hands over Fraser's hips and thighs. His mouth moved up and down, sucking, licking. He reached under his lover and squeezed his ass, then moved to fondle his balls. 

Fraser clutched the blanket in a death grip as he thrust into the hot warmth of his lover's mouth again and again. "Ray... I'm... oh, god..." Fraser's essence spilled into his friend and was greedily consumed. 

Ray moved to cover Fraser's body with his, once again claiming his mouth. He pressed his erection into his lover's softening cock and began thrusting. He smiled and broke the kiss as Fraser began to counter his movements. "Oh, Benny..." Wet, stickiness spread between them as Ray came and collapsed against his lover. 

Fraser reached down and somehow managed to pull a blanket over the two of them. Ray rolled over and snuggled against his friend's shoulder. "Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"I love you." 

Fraser kissed the other man's forehead. "I know. I love you, too." 

"Benny?" 

Fraser sighed. "Yes?" 

"I still want an indoor bathroom." 

"We can build one together, OK?" 

"You think we can make the place a little bigger? It's kinda cramped." 

"Sure. How about a second story? Or maybe you'd like a sauna and steam room?" 

Ray started laughing. "Actually, I was thinkin a satellite dish would be nice." 

"You!" Fraser pushed Ray over and kissed him deeply. "I will build you an indoor bathroom with a shower, expand the cabin to suit your needs, even add a second floor if you want. But I will **not** buy you a satellite dish. Besides, you couldn't receive anything because of the mountains." 

"Benny... I love you. As long as you and I are together, I don't care if we live in an igloo in Tuktoyuktuk, OK?" 

"Yes, Ray, although I really don't think you'd enjoy living in an igloo. They're not that comfortable and if you think this place is cramped..." 

"Benny, shut up and kiss me already." 

And he did... 

The end. 


End file.
